My shanghai Boy
by Lady ChulHee
Summary: setelah kau membuat ku sembuh kau menyakiti ku lagi! Skrg coba liat! Aku merindukanmu bodoh! Hey Shanghai Boy! HANCHUL GS
1. Chapter 1

My shanghai Boy

Hanchul/Haechul/Haehyuk

Romance hurt little bit of humor/Genderswitch

Rate M

Summary : setelah kau membuat ku sembuh kau menyakiti ku lagi! Skrg coba liat! Aku merindukanmu bodoh! Hey Shanghai Boy!

.

.

.

Happy reading ^^

.

.

_Incheon International Airport _

Yeoja bertubuh langsing dan postur tubuh yang bisa di bilang sangat professional. Di tambah wajahnya yang sangat cantik dan auranya yang sangat mempesona. duduk di sebuah ruang tunggu bandara. "ishh jinjja knapa si ikan bodoh itu tidak mengangkat telponku ishh." Bibir mungil yang berwarna merah jambu itu tidak henti-hentinya mengumpat karna sudah lama menunggu orang yang berjanji memjemputnya. Tau apa yang paling di benci _**yeoja **_ini? dia benci menunggu. Karna kesabarannya sudah habis dia berniat untuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mencoba menemukan orang yang berjanji tapi tidak di tepati itu. "jangan-jangan si bodoh ini tersesat." Pikirnya.

Dia berjalan mengitari sekitar bandara lebih tepatnya di dekat pintu kedatangan.

BRUK

Karna yeoja itu berjalan tidak hati-hati akhirnya ia menabrak seorang turis asing yang tadi asik, lebih tepatnya mencoba memahami peta korea selatan. Dan sialnya lagi, kopi yg di bawa yeoja itu tumpah ke hoodie namja asing itu. "kalau jalan lihat-lihat nona." Ujar namja itu dengan bahasa mandarin. "I can't speak chinese ." balas yeoja itu dengan nada ketus. "and my english is broken." Balas namja itu tidak kalah ketus. Beberapa saat yeoja itu memperhatikan namja asing itu lalu dia baru sadar kalau kopi yang di bawanya tumpah mengenai namja asing itu. "hmm I'm sorry for that." Ucap yeoja itu sembari menunjuk hoodie namja itu. "I'm busy, excuse me." Tanpa bertanggung jawab yeoja itu langsung pergi meninggalkan namja yang di tabraknya tadi.

"Hey! Aggashi!" dengan bahasa korea seadanya namja itu mencoba memanggil yeoja itu lagi. Yeoja itu menoleh dan menatap namja itu dengan tatapan 'apa lagi sih?' namja itu pun menunjuk hoodienya yang basah kena kopi. Yeoja itu mendekat lagi dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama. Dan pergi lagi meninggalkan namja itu lagi.

"kim heechul , fashion designer?" namja itu membaca kartu namanya lagi. Di lihatnya yeoja itu berjalan belum jauh di dpannya. Di kejarnya yeoja itu. "hey hey nona kim!" namja itu mencegat yeoja itu di dpannya. "apa lagi?" sahut heechul yang sangat malas berurusan dengan namja asing ini. "tak ku sangka kau ternyata kim heechul itu." Namja itu menggunakkan bahasa korea kali ini ya walaupun terbata-bata. "bahasa koreamu seperti anak playgroup. Eh? Knapa kau mengatakan itu?ah jangan jangan kau … " heechul kembali teringat dengan tugas yang di berikan ayahnya untuk bekerja sama dengan seorang designer asal china. Itu yang membuatnya harus pulang lebih awal dari paris. "ne , hankyung imnida." Ucap namja itu menyerahkan kartu nama. Dan mengulurkan tangannya. "heechul imnida. ku harap kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik." Sifat heechul berubah menjadi manis kalau berurusan dengan pekerjaanya.

.

.

.

"heechullie !" teriak seorang namja berpenampilan sangat keren dan maskulin itu dan di belakangnya ada yeoja bertubuh ramping berwajah manis. "kalian terlambat tuan lee." Ketus heechul kesal karna terlalu lama menunggu kekasihnya itu, lee dong hae. Untung ada hankyung yang menemaninya walaupun beberapa kali heechul menahan tawa karna bahasa korea hankyung yang di bawah rata-rata. Donghae merangkul pinggang heechul dan mengecup pipi heechul. "ku kira kau pulang bulan depan chagi.." heechul mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "ehem.." deheman hankyung sukses membuat aksi mesra-mesraan Haechul couple itu terhenti. Heechul melepaskan pelukkan donghae. "aku di beri tugas oleh appa. Oh iya perkenalkan ini hankyung , partner kerja kita yang baru." Heechul memperkenalkan hankyung kepada donghae.

"tan hankyung imnida." Hankyung mengulurkan tangannya dan menampilkan senyum terbaiknya. Entah ini pertama kalinya heechul melihat senyum hankyung sejak perkenalan mereka 1 jam yang lalu. 'tampan.' Batin heechul. Segera dia menepis pikirannya karna baru kali ini seorang kim heechul memuji seorang namja. Lebih tepatnya heechul tak pernah memuji orang. "lee donghae imnida." Donghae menjabat tangan hankyung dan membalas senyum hankyung. Satu lagi, donghae pun tidak pernah di puji oleh heechul. "hey hyukkie lama tidak berjumpa." Sapa heechul pada asisten lamanya yang sekarang menjadi asisten donghae, lee hyuk jae. "kau tambah cantik eonni hehehe aku iri."

.

.

.

Heechul menoleh ke kursi bagian belakang di mana hankyung dan hyukkie duduk. "hankyung-ah hoodie mu itu basah , knapa tak di buka saja?" tanpa sadar heechul memberikan perhatian pada hankyung. What the heck? Donghae tidak percaya ini?! kim heechul itu bukan orang yang seperti ini? dia saja tak pernah di perhatikan. "baju dalam mu tidak basah kan?" lagi – lagi … kuping donghae makin memanas. "engh , sudah chagi biarkan saja." Ucap donghae. "tidak , nanti dia masuk angin." Hankyung yang sudah melepas hoodienya dan menyisakan singlet tebal dan menunjukan bentuk badannya. Heechul dan hyukjae di buat tak berkedip melihatnya. Heechul segera memalingkan wajahnya ke depan lagi dan hyukjae memalingkan wajahnya ke luar jendela. Donghae yang merasa dua yeoja yang sedang menumpangi mobilnya itu sudah terpesona dengan hankyung , lalu membuka blazer miliknya. "pakailah ini dulu." Donghae menyerahkan blazernya. "itu rancangan ku lho." Dengan bangga heechul mempromosikan blazer donghae. Ya , heechul memang designer , dan donghae adalah fashion styler. "terima kasih, nanti aku akan mengembalikkannya." Ucap hankyung sembari tersenyum dan heechul melihat senyum itu lagi melalui kaca spion. Ntah knapa setiap melihat senyum hankyung dia merasa ketagihan.

.

.

.

Donghae mendapat perintah dari 'calon' mertuanya untuk langsung membawa heechul ke gedung JW Fashion. Namja paruh baya itu duduk di kursi presdir di balik meja yang terdapat name tag 'Kim Jong Woon' mulai berbicara. "padahal baru saja aku mau menelpon anda tuan tan." Ucap namja paruh bawa itu berbicara dengan hankyung. "aku dengan ayahmu itu dulu sudah seperti adik-kakak kandung hahaha sampai kan salamku pada ayahmu." Tambah yesung a.k.a jongwoon itu. Donghae semakin panas melihat calon mertuanya yang cepat sekali menyukai hankyung. "cukup bernostalgianya daddy." Sahut heechul. "a-ah iya , jadi begini…"

.

.

.

"mengertikan?" Tanya yesung setelah menerangkan project yang di buatnya bersama ayah hankyung. Tapi karna ayah hankyung tidak bisa datang jadi mereka sepakat project ini akan di serahkan pada anak-anak mereka. Hankyung , heechul dan donghae mengangguk mengerti. "oh iya, hankyung-ah kau sudah dapat tempat tinggal?" Tanya yesung lagi berbicara dengan hankyung. "belum ahjjushi." Sahut hankyung sesopan mungkin. "ah jangan panggil aku ahjjushi aku merasa tua(?), panggil saja aku daddy." What?! Kini donghae makin kesal mendengarkan itu, dia yang notabenenya adalah calon suami heechul saja masih memanggil yesung dengan sebutan 'sajangnim'. Seperti yang calon suami heechul itu adalah hankyung, bukan dia. "di rumah kami ada kamar kosong , kau bisa tinggal dengan kami hankyung-ah." Balas hankyung lagi. Dan hankyung tidak bisa menolak , dia merasa tak enak kalau menolak permintaan sahabat ayahnya itu. "baiklah .. eng .. daddy?" balas hankyung dengan sedikit ragu utk memanggil hankyung dengan sahutan daddy. "good boy, dan kau bisa belajar bahasa korea dengan heechul." Kali ini heechul makin tidak mengerti dengan ayahnya saat ini ayahnya memang selalu seenaknya. "aku ada urusan aku pulang duluan, permisi kim sajangnim." Dan donghae cuman mendapat anggukkan dari yesung. Jujur … yesung memang tidak terlalu suka dengan donghae tapi karna donghae yg tidak pernah menyerah ya mau tidak mau yesung menerimanya di tambah lagi paksaan dari putri semata wayangnya itu. Yesung benar-benar tak bisa berbuat apa apa.

.

.

.

"errhh sepertinya si kepala besar itu mencoba untuk menghancurkan rencana kita!" umpat donghae yang sedang duduk di apartemen rahasianya bersama 'kekasih gelap'nya. "tapi si china itu lumayan tampan." Hyukjae membayangkan kembali wajah hankyung. "yak chagi knapa kau jadi ikut-ikutan mereka? Ini tidak adil." Ucap donghae dengan nada di sedih sedihkan. "siapa suruh mencium si nenek lampir itu di hadapanku?" hyukjae melipat tangannya di dpan dada. Donghae teringat adegannya yang mencium pipi heechul di bandara tadi siang. "aku sedang berakting , chagi… kau mau juga?" donghae mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah hyukjae. "bahkan aku bisa memberi mu lebih." Donghae mulai naik menindih tubuh ramping hyukjae. "tapi kau janji untuk merebut kekayaan si kepala besar itu?" hyukjae memngerucutkan bibirnya dan tersenyum. "aku janji.. eumhh" donghae mulai melumat bibir hyukjae penuh cinta. Beda dengan ciuman yang di berikannya pada heechul. Karna sebenarnya ia hanya memanfaatkan heechul agar dia bisa merebut JW fashion menjadi miliknya. Licik.

.

.

.

"ishh babo ! sedang apa sih dia sampai tidak mengangkat telpon!" lagi-lagi heechul mengumpat kesal karna donghae sering sekali mengacuhkan telponnya. Hankyung hanya terdiam melihat heechul yang terus mengumpat sembari menyetirkan mobilnya menuju rumah kediaman kim. Bukannya takut atau apa hanya saja hankyung tidak tau dia harus berbicara apa. Karna hankyung hanya mengerti sepatah duapatah kata dan kalimat dalam bahasa korea. Sementara ini hankyung mengerti apa yang heechul bicarakan dengan melihat bahasa tubuh heechul.

Heechul memasuki pekarangan rumahnya. "kita sampai." Ucap heechul. Heechul turun terlebih dulu. Hankyung tau heechul moodnya sedang tidak baik jadi dia berusaha agar tidak mencampuri urusan yeoja cantik itu. "ahjjuma song , antarkan hankyung ke kamarnya aku mau istirahat." Perintah heechul pada salah satu pelayannya. "baik nona , ayo tuan mari saya antar."

.

.

.

Hankyung POV

Ahh akhirnya aku tiba di korea dengan selamat dan akhirnya aku bisa istirahat juga. Apa yang di katakan appa benar , anak sahabat appa itu benar-benar cantik. namun sayang dia sudah ada yang punya hahaha. Eh? Apa yang ku pikirkan , tan hankyung… jangan merebut yang bukan milikmu. Tapi apa salahnya mencoba menarik hatinya kan? Sejak pertama kali melihatnya aku tidak tau knapa jantung ku berdegup tidak normal. Ahh mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Suara ketukan pintu? Ah mungkin pelayan? Aku bangun dari kasurku dan membuka pintu , heechul?

Hankyung POV end

Heechul langsung menerobos masuk ke kamar hankyung. "hey!" panggil hankyung ketika heechul merebahkan dirinya di kasur hankyung. Heechul hanya menoleh dengan tatapan sulit di artikan. "ada suara aneh di kamarku." Ucap heechul dengan nada ketakutan. Hankyung menatap heechul kebingungan. "suara aneh." Heechul mengucapkannya dengan bahasa tubuh kali ini. hankyung mengerti dan sedikit menahan tawa. Tenyata si cantik ini ketakutan. 'aku seperti berbicara dengan orang bisu.' "kemari." Heechul menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya. Hankyung menggeleng dan menggaruk tengkuknya. "aku bukannya minta di temani tidur , aku hanya mau mengajarimu bahasa korea, babo." Heechul menunjukkan kamus mandarin-korea di tangannya. "baiklah." Hankyung mendudukan diri di samping heechul.

Heechul mulai membuka lembar demi lembar buku kamus dan mengarjarkan beberapa kalimat umum yang biasa di ucapkan. Heechul tidak tahan setiap hankyung mempraktekkan kalimat yang di ajarkannya pasti heechul tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tapi dengan heechul menjadi gurunya hankyung cepat mengerti bahasa korea. Jam , menit , detik berganti. Jam menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Dan tanpa sadar mereka tertidur saling bersebelahan dan bertautan kening. *omona . so sweet pasti/?*

.

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi mulai membangunkan 2 manusia berbeda jenis kelamin yang masih ternyenyak di alam mimpi. Lebih tepatnya posisi mereka saat ini sangat mengundang Tanya. Hankyung yang memeluk erat heechul dan heechul menyandari dada bidang hankyung. Mereka tidak sadar kalau sekarang ada 2 pasang mata yang menatap mereka intens.

"heechullie .." suara baritone sang appa mulai membangunkan putri semata wayangnya itu.

"engh…" heechul mulai merasa ada beban yang menahan tubuhnya dengan nyawa yang masih belum terkumpul heechul belum sadar kalau dia juga sedang memeluk hankyung. Heechul membulatkan matanya sempurna. Dia tak percaya siapa yang tengah memeluknya skrg. "AAAA!" teriaknya, reflex heechul menendang hankyung sampai jatuh ke lantai(?)

Heechul tak berani melihat appanya. Tatapan sang appa dan umma sangat mengerikan menurutnya. Hankyung yang baru tersadar pun tidak hanya bisa berkata apa apa melihat tatapan mata yesung yang sangat membunuh(?). semua orang tau kalau yesung sangat over protektif ke pada putri sulungnya ini. siapa pun yang berani menyentuh heechul di hadapannya akan berurusan dengannya…

"apa yang daddy lihat tadi?..." ucap yesung datar.

.

.

.

T

B

C

.

.

.

HAHAHAHA Gantung ne? mian , w kan hobinya bikin endingnya gantung :3 gomenasai minna-ssan (?)

SIDER? Slow update

.

.

_lady chulhee_


	2. Chapter 2

My shanghai boy part 2

hanchul/haechul/haehyuk

Summary : setelah kau membuat ku sembuh kau menyakiti ku lagi! Skrg coba liat! Aku merindukanmu bodoh! Hey Shanghai Boy!

Warning ! ceritanya ngebosenin ! don't like? Don't read !

.

.

.

"apa yang daddy lihat tadi?..." ucap yesung datar. "tuan tan , kemari kau sebentar." Pandangan yesung beralih pada hankyung. Keringat dingin pun mulai mengucuri kening heechul, dia takut appanya akan berbuat sesuatu yang mengerikan pada hankyung. "da-daddy… ini bukan salah hankyung, ini salah ku." Ucap heechul ragu-ragu dan berharap appanya hanya memarahinya saja asal jangan hankyung karna ini memang salahnya karna ketakutan dengan suara aneh di kamarnya maka dia harus menyelinap(?) ke kamar hankyung. Yesung tak mendengarkan perkataan heechul dan tetap memanggil hankyung. Dengan sedikit keberanian pun hankyung mendekati yesung.

Yesung mengangkat tangannya mengambil ancang-ancang seperti hendak menampar hankyung dan….

Puk

Hah? Yesung malah menepuk bahu hankyung? Dan yesung tersenyum? Ada apa ini?

"chagi chagi , mana handphoneku tadi?" yesung meminta handphonenya yang sedang di pegang istri tercintanya itu. Ryeowook-istri yesung- pun memberikan handphone itu. "ini yeobo."

"jja, coba lihat ini , kalian terlihat sangat serasi kkkk." Yesung memperlihatkan layar handphonenya. Terlihat jelas di situ heechul dan hankyung tertidur pulas dan saling memeluk satu sama lain. "MWO?!" teriak keduanya bersamaan. "aigooo kalian cocok sekali ne? teriak saja bersamaan hahaha." Tambah umma heechul. "ini apa maksudnya?" Tanya hankyung tak mengerti apa yang ada di layar handphone yesung. "DADDY ! MOMMY!." Kedua orang tua itu hanya mengikik melihat putri sulungnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus. "kau lebih cocok dengan hankyung dari pada si ikan itu , daddy tak suka." Jelas yesung. "aigoo ini mengingatkan kita pada masa muda ne chagi?" tambah yesung lagi sambil merangkul pinggang istrinya. "tak ku sangka mereka cepat akrab ne yeobo?kkkk."ryeowook mencibut tulang hidung yesung dan mencium pipi yesung. heechul sudah kebal melihat tontonan ini. yang dia kasihani adalah hankyung , knapa dia harus menyaksikan adegan memalukan orang tuanya ini di pagi pertamanya di korea. Benar-benar orang tua tak tau diri. *heenim kualat/?* "kajja kami tunggu di ruang makan , mommy yang cantik ini sudah menyiapkan hidangan istimewa untuk tamu baru ahh lebih tepatnya anggota keluarga baru hahaha." Dengan kedipan mata yesung dan ryeowook menghilang dari hadapan hanchul(?) *yewook setannnnnn!/plak/"

'dosa apa aku jadi bertemu keluarga abnormal ini?' batin hankyung. Sementara heechul yang tadi di sampingnya sudah tidak ada lagi dan tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Hankyung makin bergidik ngeri.

.

.

.

"SIAPA KAU?!" teriak seorang namja jangkung yang terlihat terkejut melihat hankyung keluar dari kamar mandi rumahnya. "MOMMY DADDY NOONA MINNIE ! ADA PENYELINAP DISINI!" teriak namja itu lagi. "a-a-ku.." hankyung berusaha menjelaskan tapi di terhenti setelah namja jangkung lainnya lagi ikut-ikutan ribut(?). "HAH?! APA KYU? PENYELINAP?! UAAA MOMMY! NOONA! ADA PENYELINAP!." Teriaknya .

PLAK

Spontan kembar evil itu mendapat jitak dari noona tercintanya. "yak! Kim heechul! Knapa menjitak kami?!" protes keduanya bersamaan. "TAK SOPAN MEMANGGIL NOONAMU SEPERTI ITU!" balik protes heechul pada adik kembarnya, kim kyuhyun dan kim changmin. Eumm ya sepertinya ada yang ketinggalan sebenarnya heechul memiliki adik kembar yang evilnya nauzdubillah(?) tapi walaupun evil , mereka tetap kesayangan heechul dan si kembar ini tidak beda jauh over protectivenya seperti yesung. "argghh.." ringis keduanya setelah mendapat cubitan telak dari heechul.

"knapa kalian berteriak?!"

"ada penyelinap." Ucap keduanya sambil menunjuk hankyung. Heechul mendengus kesal. "dia bukan penyelinap adik-adikku yang babo! Dia hankyung, anak sahabatnya daddy yang di china." Jelas heechul. "nee , hankyung imnida." Ucap hankyung dan ber bow ria(?) "ahhh… naneun kim changmin imnida , kalau dia kyuhyun kembaran ku yang sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat cerewet walaupun masih cerewet ahjuma yang satu ini." ucap changmin sambil merangkul heechul dan kyuhyun. spontan changmin mendapat jitak dari kyuhyun dan injakkan kaki dari heechul. "jangan dengarkan dia , kyuhyun imnida marketing tertampan di JW fashion yang pasti dia berada jauh di bawahku." Kyuhyun menunjuk changmin dengan wajah tak berdosa. Hankyung hanya menggaruk-garuk kepala melihat tingkah keuarga kim ini.

.

.

.

"hari ini daddy memberimu libur heechul." Ucap yesung setelah meneguk segelas kopi yang di siapkan oleh istri tercintanya. "ishh knapa cuman noona saja daddy….." protes kyuhyun yang dari tadi tak sesuapun menyuap makanan yang ada di hadapannya. Kalau changmin? Jangan Tanya udah licin piringnya malahan.(?) "kau mau libur?" tawar yesung. Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat. "tapi kau harus siap kalau namamu di coret dari daftar ahli waris." Yesung tersenyum menang melihat ekspresi kyuhyun skrg. "kyu , di makan dong makanannya sayang.."

"kan mommy tau kyu gak suka sayur ….." kyuhyun memprotes ummanya yang suka sekali memaksanya untuk makan sayur. "hiks jadi .. kyu gak mau makan masakan mommy? Hiks." Mata ryeowook berkaca-kaca mendengar penolakan anaknya walaupun tidak kasar tapi tetap saja itu melukai hatinya. Ryeowook sangat tidak suka jika seseorang menolak memakan makanan buatannya. "a-a-ni kyu makan kok see?" dengan terpaksa kyuhyun harus menyuap sayuran itu dari pada harus melihat mommy tercintanya menitikkan air mata.

"ah iya , knapa aku harus libur?" heechul buka suara setelah menyelesaikan makanannya. "kau harus menemani hankyung berkeliling kota seoul."

"heung baiklah…"

.

.

.

Terlihat mobil lamborghini ter parker rapi di dpan kediaman keluarga kim. Changmin yang melihat duluan mobil itu seperti biasa dia tau siapa yang datang.

"kyu kyu dia datang.."

"siapa?"

"biasa , fans berat noona."

"ohh si hyung kuda , kerjain yok."

"ayok cap cuss…" changmin pun mulai menyeret kyuhyun untuk mendekati tamu , tamu heechul sebenarnya. Duo evil itu mengetuk mobil orang yang sdang merapikan penampilannya itu walaupun dia sudah sempurna tapi dia selalu merasa kurang sempurna jika ingin berhadapan dengan sang pujaan hati(?) siwon-tamu tadi- membuka kaca mobilnya. "hai kyu , min." sapa siwon dan menampilkan senyum dimpplenya.

"hai hyung , tumben pagi pagi ke sini?" kyuhyun bertanya. "cari heechul noona ya?" tebak changmin. "itu changmin tau kkkk ku dengar noona kalian sudah pulang dari paris?boleh aku bertemu dengannya?" siwon berharap kedua calon adik ipar-maunya siwon-nya ini memberinya izin untuk bertemu heechul. Si kembar saling bertatapan kemudian. "nuna sedang sibuk." Ucap kyuhyun dengan nada datar. "sibuk? Sibuk apa?"

"siwon hyung tidak tau?"

"tau apa eoh? Aku benar-benar tidak tau."

"nuna kami sudah menikah."

"HAH?! Dengan siapa? Si ikan pendek itu?" siwon syock mendengar pernyataan dari changmin. "nee nuna menikah di paris , hanya anggota kluarga saja yang hadir , eum bukan dengan si ikan , tapi dengan seseorang yang LEBIH BAIK dari kalian berdua bahkan LEBIH S-E-T-I-A." jelas kyuhyun dan menekan beberapa kata yang bermaksud menyindir siwon. Ya , siwon dan donghae memang terkenal playboy di korea. Playboy kelas kakap. Changkyu masih bingung knapa nuna tercintanya bisa menyukai si ikan playboy itu. "e-e-ngh? Jadi dengan siapa?" , "ahh itu orangnya." Changmin menunjuk heechul dan hankyung yang baru kluar dari pintu depan. Kyuhyun langsung mendekati hankyung dan menariknya lagi masuk ke dalam.

.

.

.

"kau mau kmana?" Tanya heechul pada hankyung. Yesung menyuruh heechul untuk membawa hankyung berkeliling kota seoul yang sangat asing bagi hankyung. "aku? Kau tidak ikut?" hankyung balik bertanya. "ya aku akan mengantar mu saja soalnya aku ada janji dengan donghae." Heechul menjawab dengan nada yang sangat datar. "ohh .. ah aku tidak tau harus kmana , aku belum tau tempat-tempat di korea." Sambil mengekori heechul menuju kluar rumah.

"eummh baiklah , kalau begitu kau ikut si kembar ?" tawar heechul. "bukannya mereka harus beker- " "han hyung~" kyuhyun menyapa hankyung dengan nada yang sangat lembut seperti bukan kyuhyun. Perkataan hankyung terputus karna kyuhyun menarik hankyung masuk lagi. "kyu?" heechul di buat bingung oleh tingkah aneh adiknya itu.

.

.

.

"selamat pagi heechullie~" sapa siwon melihat heechul kluar dari rumah. "pagi." Balas heechul datar. Heechul tidak suka dengan siwon yang seperti penguntit baginya. Biasanya si kembar sudah mengusir siwon jika pagi pagi datang ke rumah heechul. Tapi kali ini heechul bingung knapa mereka belum mengusir siwon. "nuna , kakak ipar mana?" changmin membalik badannya menghadap heechul. "kaka ipar?" heechul tambah bingung dengan pertanyaan changmin siapa yang di maksudnya kaka ipar? Donghae tidak mungkin karna kedua adiknya sangat tidak menyukai donghae. Changmin mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada heechul. Sekarang heechul tau apa maksudnya semua ini. baiklah heechul akan memulai aktingnya karna dia juga berniat mengusir siwon. "ahh dia sedang mengobrol dengan kyu." Heechul membuat senyum palsu. Senyum acting. Kyuhyun kluar dikuti hankyung di blakangnya. "yeobo , mari ku perkenalkan dengan temanku siwon , siwon ini suamiku hankyung." Heechul langsung menarik hankyung dan dia yakin hankyung sudah mengetahui ini. heechul tau apa yang di bicarakan kyuhyun tadi. "a—ah tan hankyung imnida , senang berkenalan dengan mu." Hankyung menampilkan senyum manisnya lagi. "choi siwon imnida , selamat ne buat kalian berdua semoga bahagia." Siwon tersenyum tapi senyumnya terlihat terpaksa . heechul makin mengeratkan pelukannya di lengan hankyung. Dan entah sekarang tangan hankyung sudah melingkar di pinggang heechul. "aku permisi." Tanpa babibu lagi siwon sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka. "bye siwon hyung ." lambai kyuhyun. "jangan kembali ke sini lagi ne?!" teriak changmin. Changkyu berbalik menghadap hanchul yang masih saling berpelukan mesra. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan tatapan tajam tak suka kepada hankyung yang tengah memeluk nunanya. "awet banget pelukkannya?" sindir changmin. Heechul seketika sadar langsung melepas tangan hankyung. Wajah hankyung terlihat seperti kepiting rebus saat dia sadar.

.

.

.

'Ahhh ada apa dengan ku. Aku bukan tipe cewe murahan tapi knapa saat bersamanya aku merasa nyaman berbeda dengan bersama donghae.. arghh knapa jantungku tak berhenti berdebar. Apa ini?' batin heechul. Heechul berjalan cepat ke mobilnya. Tanpa sadar dia menabrak mobilnya sendiri dan tubuhnya terpental ke belakang. Kalau hankyung tidak menangkap tubuh heechul di yakin heechul akan terjatuh ke tanah yang sangat 'empuk' itu. Lagi lagi heechul jatuh di dekapan hankyung. Lama-lama dia akan kena kelainan jantung jika terus berdekatan dengan namja china ini. "a-ah gomawo." Heechul melepaskan diri dari dekapan hankyung. "cheonma.." balas hankyung lalu tersenyum. Benar-benar senyum yang bisa membuat heechul lupa akan diri sendiri. Senyuman yang sangat lembut dan menawan.

Heechul mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Bukannya hankyung tidak bisa membawa mobil tapi , hankyung belum hapal jalan. Keheningan terjadisekitar 30 menit di dalam mobil tersebut. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Heechul kembali ke sikap dinginnya kepada hankyung.

.

.

.

setelah heechul mengantarkan hankyung pada sungmin untuk membawa hankyung mengelilingi tempat-tempat di kota seoul. Dia langsung melajukan mobilnya ke sebuah taman. Sesampainya dia di sana heechul masih belum melihat keberadaan donghae. Heechul teruss mencoba menghubungi donghae , namun hasilnya sama nihil. Telp itu tak di angkat. Tadi malam donghae sudah berjanji akan bertemu dengannya di taman ini. heechul piker , mungkin donghae sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Heechul duduk di kursi taman itu sambil mengutak atik smartphonenya.

#another side#

Sungmin memutuskan membawa hankyung ke pusat perbelajaan di kota seoul yaitu , myeongdeong. Di sana sangat ramai jika berpisah sedikit saja di jamin kalian akan tersesat. Selesai hankyung keluar dari butik JW fashion berniat mengenalkan diri dia melihat seseorang yang dia pernah liat(?) sedang bergandeng mesra dengan seorang yeoja. Mereka memasuki sebuah restaurant.

"ahh sungmin-ah , aku lapar , bisa kita ke restaurant itu." Alibi hankyung untuk mengikuti orang yang ternyata adalah kekasih heechul. Bergandengan dengan yeoja tapi bukan heechul. "oh , okey kita ke sana." Sahut sungmin.

Hankyung duduk tak jauh dari donghae dan yeoja itu. Dia terus mengawasi gerak gerik donghae dan yeoja itu. Entah dia merasa tak terima jika kekasih teman barunya itu selingkuh. Dan hankyung makin terkejut melihat donghae mencium bibir yeoja itu. Jika ia memberi tahu heechul , heechul pasti tidak akan percaya dia yakin itu.

Hankyung tak sengaja menangkap pembicaraan donghae dengan kekasih gelapnya itu.

"yeobo , kapan kau akan merebut harta merek eoh?"

"bersabarlah hyukkie chagi , sebentar lagi kami akan bertunangan."

"yak ! yang ku tanyakan itu kapan kau akan merebut hartanya bukan kapan kau akan menikahi nenek lampir itu ! menyebalkan."

"kau semakin imut saja jika sedang marah chagi."

"jangan menggodaku!."

Hankyung dengan jelas sepertinya mereka berdua dengan membicarakan heechul. "hankyung-ah apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" sungmin membuyarkan konsentrasi hankyung untuk mendengar lebih lanjut pembicaraan donghae dengan pacar gelapnya itu. "ani tidak ada sungmin-ah." Ucap hankyung. "sebentar ne? ada telp dari heechul." Sungmin berdiri dan pergi menuju luar restaurant itu. Dan mengangkat telp dari heechul. Begitu juga dengan donghae dan kekasih gelapnya juga beranjak pergi dari restaurant itu. Tanpa sengaja hankyung bertemu tatap dengan 'pacar' donghae. Segera hankyung mengalihkan pandangan. Sementara si 'pacar' donghae terus menatap lekat hankyung sebelum mereka benar-benar pergi meninggalkan restaurant itu.

"apakah heechul akan menjemputku?" hankyung bertanya pada sungmin. Sungmin baru selesai menerima telp dari heechul. "tidak , katanya dia tak enak badan jadi dia pulang duluan aku yang akan mengantarmu." Sahut yeoja imut itu. "arraseo , gomawo sungmin-ah."

.

.

.

"yak !" baru saja hankyung memasuki rumah keluarga kim sudah di sambut oleh dua setan di dpan pintu (?). "ada masalah?" hankyung bertanya kepada dua manusia setengah setan yang kini tengah menghadangnya. "kau apakan nunaku? Knapa dia tidak pulang bersama mu? Knapa dia pulang dengan raut wajah sedih?" hankyung di banjiri pertanyaan dari kedua kakak beradik kembar itu. "aku jalan bersama sungmin." Jawwab hankyung singkat. "MWO?! Kau berjalan dengan gebetanku ?!" kali ini kyuhyun yang heboh. "heechul yang mengantarku padanya dan dia bilang dia ada janji dengan dong—" belum sempat hankyung melanjutkan kata-katanya , sudah sela oleh si food monster. "donghae ! mungkin donghae yang membuat nuna kita bersedih ! ayo kita hajar dia!" ucap changmin sambil memasang gaya seperti mengepalkan tangannya dan mimic wajah emosi(?).

"ngomong-ngomong soal donghae , bisa aku mengetahui donghae itu seperti apa?"

"donghae? Setahuku dia anak dari keluarga lee yang tahun lalu perusahaan mereka bangkrut , dia mengejar nunaku semata-mata dengan alas an dia mencintai nuna , dan menurutku donghae itu tidak baik , cintanya pada nuna itu seperti pura-pura hyung , daddy mommy saja tidak menyukainya." Sahut kyuhyun. "dan satu lagi , donghae itu playboy hyung." Tambah changmin. Hankyung tampak berpikir sejenak dan mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi. "waeyo hyung?" Tanya changmin. "ani , gwechana , terima kasih atas informasi kalian." Hankyung menepuk pundak si kembar dan pergi menjauh. Sepertinya selain bekerja di sini hankyung juga akan mendapat misi. Misi apa yang di rencanakan donghae pada keluarga heechul?

.

.

.

T

B

C

.

.

.

I just wanna your review~

Thanks to:

Ajid kyumin;kim yuisa;abilhikmah;zilch;anieJOY'ERS

Thanks yaa ikutin terus ne lanjutannya kamshaaaaaaa /? *bow*

_LadyChulhee_


	3. Chapter 3

**My shanghai boy **

**hanchul/haechul/haehyuk**

**rate : T-M**

**WARNING : GENDERSWITCH DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ! NO BASHING BASHING(?)**

**Oke selamat membaca ….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"informasi?" si kembar saling menatap apa maksud hankyung mengatakan 'terimakasih atas informasinya' ? ah sudah lah lupakan.

.

.

.

"nuna nuna nuna ayo kita makan malam" kyuhyun mengetuk pintu kamar nuna tercintanya itu.

"aku tidak lapar!" sahut heechul dari dalam kamar dengan suara yang sedikit parau. "kau yakin tidak lapar nuna?" changmin menanggapi perkataan heechul dengan wajah yang binar-binar itu artinya? Jatah makanan nunanya itu akan menjadi miliknya. kyuhyun yang tau isi pikiran changmin langsung menoyor kembar jangkungnya itu. "cih kau tidak dengar suara nuna tadi? Sepertinya dia menangis." Duga kyuhyun. Changmin hanya mengusap-usap kepalanya yang di toyor kyuhyun tadi.

"nuna , apakah kau baik-baik saja?" kyuhyun terus mengetuk pintu kamar heechul.

"Jika kalian masih berdiri di sana dan menghancurkan diet ku aku tidak segan-segan membakar semua perangkat game yang kalian miliki!" teriak heechul dari dalam kamar. "wah! Ternyata nuna masih sehat!(?)" seru changmin. "yak ! nuna ! body mu itu sudah bagus buat apa diet? Kajja kajja keluar ayolah nuna …. Kau tak mau melihat mommy menangis kan? yakan? Kalau begitu keluarlah!" tutur kyuhyun yang masih enggan beranjak dari depan kamar heechul.

Clek ..

Suara pintu kamar heechul terbuka dan menampakkan sang empu yang berwajah sembab. Changmin melipat tangannya di dada. "aigoo kim heechul .. kau menangisi si brengsek itu pasti? Yakan? Sudah ku bilang dia itu hanya memanfaatkan kau kim heechul." Tutur changmin sambil bergeleng-geleng ria.

Plak

Satu toyoran dari heechul untuk changmin. "kalian berisik!" bentak heechul. Lalu turun ke ruang makan mendahului kedua adik kembarnya. Dia berpapasan dengan hankyung ketika hendak turun. Hankyung sekilas melihat mata heechul sembab mengerenyitkan dahinya bingung. "han hyung? Kau sudah selesai makan? Cepat sekali?" Tanya kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunan hankyung. "ah? Ani aku belum selesai hanya saja handphoneku ketinggalan di kamar , kalian duluan saja dulu nanti aku menyusul." Walaupun sudah lumayan akrab hankyung tetap tak menghilangkan sikap ramahnya. Duo evil hanya mengangguk mengiyakan dan menyusul heechul yang lebih dulu turun.

.

.

.

Suasana makan malam keluarga kim tidak seberti biasanya. Kali ini lebih banyak diam. Tapi sebenarnya hanya heechul yang diam.

"uri heechullie." Yesung memecah keheninggan dan coba menyapa heechul yang sejak awal hanya diam. Heechul mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap sang ayah. Yesung baru sadar kalau mata putri cantiknya yang sejak tadi di tutupi oleh poni itu ternyata sembab. "kau menangis?" Tanya yesung to the point. "a-a-ni aku hanya iritasi karna lensa ku tadi." Jawab heechul bohong. "kau bohong nuna." Sahut kyuhyun. "dia menangisi si ikan sialan itu daddy." Tambahnya lagi heechul langsung mendeathglare adik evilnya itu. "mwo? Aku benarkan?" kyuhyun balas menatap heechul. "neo ! yak ! aish jinjja jinjja!" heechul menginjak kaki kyuhyun yang ada di hadapannya kini.

"arrhh." Kyuhyun meringis sakit ketika kaki heechul menginjak kuat kakinya itu. "yak ! nuna !" kyuhyun berteriak. "apa?!" balas heechul tak mau kalah nyaringnya dan berniat melempar pisau ke wajah menyebalkan kyuhyun. Untung ada hankyung di sebelah heechul dan menahan tangan heechul yang bersiap melempar pisau makan ke arah kyuhyun. "heechul-ah sudah lah kasihan adik mu .. tenanglah.." hankyung mencoba menenangkan heechul yang masih kesal dengan kyuhyun. Ternyata berhasil heechul langsung tak berkutit lagi dia hanya terpaku sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Entah kenapa dia menuruti perkataan hankyung. Reaksi kedua orang tua heechul? Mereka sih sudah biasa dengan perkelahian antar saudara yang kadang tak berujung itu , soal heechul yang tenang saat hankyung menangkannya itu sungguh keajaiban bagi yesung(?) karna baru kali ini ada yang berhasil mendiamkan heechul.

**Heechul POV**

Apa ini? knapa kata-katanya sungguh membuatku tenang apalagi saat tangan hangat itu menyentuh tanganku.. ahh tidak! Knapa aku jadi memikirkannya ! apakah aku sudah gila? Walaupun kata kedua adikku aku memang asalnya gila. Tapi aku benar-benar merasakan kegilaan itu sekarang. Hah… selesai akan malam tadi aku langsung kembali mengunci diriku di kamarku. Aku tak tahan lagi begitu mata kami saling bertemu aku akan merasakan ada yang aneh dengan jantungku ! apakah … ah ani aku sudah milik donghae aku tak boleh menghianatinya.

Heechul POV end

.

.

.

Tidak terasa sudah dua bulan hankyung berada di korea, project yang di rencanakan yesung itu bejalan dengan lancar. Hankyung pun sekarang sangat akrab dengan keluarga kim. Bahkan dia menganggapnya seperti keluarga sendiri. Keluarga kim sangat menerima kehadirannya itu membuat hatinya senang dan yang membuatnya tak tenang adalah dia selalu melihat heechul menangis sembunyi-sembunyi dia yakin heechul pasti sedang menangisi donghae yang sering berkata kalau dirinya sedang 'sibuk' tapi heechul memakluminya. Pada kenyataannya adalah donghae sedang sibuk dengan yang lain. Ingin sekali hankyung mengatakannya pada heechul. Namun ia masih ragu mengatakkannya pada heechul. Toh? Ia tak punya cukup bukti. Heechul pasti tak akan mempercayainya. Dengan hati-hati ia mendekati heechul yang tengah duduk di bangku taman belakang gedung JW fashion.

"ehm.. heechul-ah ,boleh aku duduk sini?" hankyung berdiri di hadapan heechul. Heechul mendongak mendapati siapa yang berdiri di depannya ternyata hankyung.

"boleh , silahkan.." heechul mempersilahkan hankyung dan menepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya. Hankyung mendudukan dirinya di samping heechul.

10..

15..

30.. menit berlalu namun belum satu pun dari mereka memulai percakapan.

"heechul-ah/hankyung-ah." Keduanya berencana memulai percakapan. "kau dulu." Ucap hankyung. "kau tak perlu memanggilku dengan embel-embel-ah , panggil aku chullie saja." Usul heechul. "arraseo chullie , kalau begitu kau panggil aku hannie saja." Balas hankyung lalu tersenyum lembut menatap heechul. "arraseo.." heechul membalas senyum heechul.

"eumm boleh tau knapa kau sering duduk sendirian di sini?"

"ada sesuatu yang mengaggu pikiranku saat ini hannie.." ucapan itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut heechul biasanya dia sangat tertutup dengan masalah pribadinya.

"mau berbagi?"

"hah.. baiklah .. akhir-akhir ini aku sedikit kecewa dengan donghae .. di lebih sering berkerja daripada bersama ku sesibuk itu kah dia sampai tak mengangkat telponku?"

"mungkin dia memang sibuk .."

"tapi kalau di pikir-pikir .. pekerjaan ku juga sebanyak dia , bahkan lebih tapi kenapa dia lebih sibuk dariku?" heechul mulai berpikir logis.

"kau tidak curiga?" Tanya hankyung.

"curoga apa maksudmu? " heechul tak mengerti apa maksud dari pertanyaan itu. Seolah-olah kalau donghaeNYA itu sedang membohonginya dan berselingkuh di belakangnya.

"aku tau dia playboy , tapi dia tak setega itu untuk berselingkuh di belakangku!"tegas heechul dan menatap tak suka pada hankyung. "aku berpikir kalau donghae itu memang tak baik untuk mu , kedua adik mu bilang ia hanya memanfaatkan dirimu hanya karna uang dan harta yang di miliki keluarga mu itu sebabnya kedua adikmu tak menyukai donghae." Jelas hankyung sudah tak tahan melihat orang yang di sukainya di manfaatkan. "kau tau apa?! Kau hanya pendatang di keluarga ku jangan sok tau deh." tegas heechul. "baiklah kalau kau tak percaya padaku." Sahut hankyung santai.

Tiba-tiba heechul berdiri dan mendekat ke balik pohon yang tak jauh dari tempat duduk mereka. Hankyung pun mengikuti langkah heechul menuju balik pohon itu. Begitu terkejut hankyung ketika mendapati donghae tengah berusaha membujuk hyukjae atau bisa di bilang kekasih gelap donghae? Dan heechul mengeluarkan ekspresi yang paling menyeramkan menurut hankyung dengan tangan yang di lipatnya di depan dada. Tatapan mematikan itu ia tujukan pada kekasih yang berkata tengah meeting itu.

.

.

.

Donghae POV

"hyukkie , knapa tiba-tiba membawaku ke sini?" kekasih ku ini knapa tiba-tiba menyeretku kesini? Wajahnya pun tampak pucat seperti orang sakit. Sungguh dia membuatku khawatir.

"hae .." dia memanggil namaku pelan. "iya chagi-ya? Ada apa sayang? Kau tampak pucat? Kau sakit?" aku mengusap kepalanya sayang. Bibirnya mulai bergerak hendak mengucapkan sesuatu. "I'm pregnant." Mwo?! Hamil? Aku tak salah dengar? Ahh kalimat itu seperti petir di siang bolong bagiku. Ada rasa bahagia ada juga rasa takut. Takut jika eunhyuk terus menuntutnya untuk segera menikahi nya cepat. Karna sekarang dia belum berhasil dalam misinya. "hae knapa? Kau tak suka? Kau tak menginginkan anak ini? atau kau lebih memilih mak lampir itu?!" hyukkie mulai terisak dan terus membentakku untuk segera meninggalkan misiku terutama heechul. Aku mendekapnya ke pelukkanku hanya itu yang bisa ku lakukan. Mianhae hyukkie .. aku akan berusaha untuk kau dan juga uri aegi.

"ada apa ini?" suara itu? Suara heechul ku tolehkan pandanganku astaga sekarang di ada di samping ku? Ada hankyung juga? Apakah sejak tadi? Astaga mereka mempergoki ku.. "chullie a-aku…"

Donghae POV end

.

.

.

T

B

C

.

.

.

Miahae jeongmal mianhae ini buatnya ngebut , dalam satu jam ini udah selese mian kalo ceritanya jadi gaje ^^'

Okey lady makasih banget yang udah mau review karna review review dari para readers itu sangat berharga ;w;

Chap ini kependekkan? Emang .. maafin lady neee ;A; mian juga kalo ujungnya sering di bikin penasaran kan supaya kalian emang penasaran xD

Bagaimana? Bocoran : donghae bakal ketahuan jeleknya (?) maksudnya niat jahatnya kalo orangnya sih ganteng *^*hehehe ppai readers sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya noah (?) ;*

RnR? ^^

_Lady ChulHee_


End file.
